Start of Something New
by RiaFan
Summary: What is John and Maria's High School Life? How about Adam and Amy's? Read the story to find out
1. First Chapy

Start of Something New

**Summary:** What is John and Maria's high school life? How about Adam and Amy's? Read the story to find out.

**Characters:** John/Maria and Adam/Amy

Something has Change

John had just finished his Biology test with the help from his best friend Maria.

Every lunch time John would pick up Maria from her class so the both of them can have lunch together.

Maria: So how did your biology test go?

John: Great, thanks to you.

Maria: That's good those hard works has finally paid off.

John: And for that I'm treating you for lunch.

Maria: John are you ok? You're not sick or anything right?

John: I'm fine how could you say something like that?

Maria: Well ever since we met you've never treated me for lunch and usually I'm the one who treats the lunch.

John: Alright that's it you're going to get it.

John grabbed Maria and gave her a noggie which made her laugh and which John really likes. John has like Maria ever since before but he doesn't have the guts to tell her how he really feels. That's maybe the reason why he always pushes away the guys flirting with her. He just doesn't want Maria getting her heartbroken with someone else. That's why ever since they met John focused his attention to Maria.

Maria: Since today's Friday night I'm moving our study group on Sunday how's that?

John: Sure, I was just wondering since you don't have any plans tonight how about going on a date with me?

Maria: Are you sure? Don't you have your mind set on other girls?

John: Nope I have my mind set on you.

Maria: Are you sure?

John: Look Maria if you don't want to go you could just say no.

Maria: Ok, ok I'll go with you just make sure this isn't one of your old dumb jokes again.

John: Trust me Maria, everything would be fine. Anyway I'm almost late for my class I'll just pick you up at 7

John kissed Maria on her forehead and slapped her butt he then left leaving Maria in the hallway. She never thought the boy of her dreams would like a girl like her. This made here excited every minute. She didn't pay much of her attention to what Mr. Long said since she nearly knows everything what he was talking about. She just daydreamed of her and John having a date they'll never forget.

_What do you think? Review please!_


	2. It feels so right

**It feels so right **

John walked Maria home after their class. Maria was definitely on the clouds at that moment because John was actually holding her hands. She never knew that John could be this romantic. As both of them were about to bid their goodbyes John leaned down to Maria and gave her a soft kiss. John left with a smirked and Maria quickly went to her room and called her girl friend Amy.

Maria: This is the greatest day of my whole entire life!

Amy: Really? What happened? Don't tell me you ace that test again.

Maria: Nope, it something that I'd always wish to happen.

Amy: Then what is it?

Maria: Guess.

Amy: For Pete's sake spill out already.

Maria: Ok, John just asked me out and kissed me on the lips!

Amy (screaming): OMG! I can't believe it!

Maria: I know I can't either. Could you come over and help me pick my outfit for our date tonight?

Amy (shouts more): It was tonight? Girls take a shower already! What time is it anyway?

Maria: 7pm

Amy: Ok I'm on my way just be sure when I get there you've already taken your shower.

Maria: How come? It's just 4pm

Amy: Maria, we need a lot of things to do we need a lot of time to get you dressed, put some makeup and learn good etiquette.

Maria: Ok have it your way.

Maria hanged up and went to shower.

Meanwhile on John's side…

John: Dude, I finally did something I won't regret.

Adam: What you do this time?

John: 1 word, Guess

Adam: Let see, you finally joined the football varsity.

John: Wrong.

Adam: If you don't tell me now I'm definitely going to hang up now.

John: Fine, I already asked Maria out!

Adam: What? You asked out someone who's a 100 nerd. I can't believe you.

John: Maria is not a nerd. She's the girl of every guys dream!

Adam: How come she's not my type?

John: Duh, you have your mind set on one of Maria friends, who's typically a bad girl.

Adam: And that person is?

John: A-M-Y

Adam: Ok that's it goodbye find someone else to bother.

Adam banged the phone so loud and John just laughed. He knew that his friend Adam had like Amy for a while. He knew his friend chickened out every time Amy was their or he would change topics every time they would talk about Amy.

Meanwhile on Maria's side.

Amy: Good, you took your shower already now let's find you something to wear that every guy would drool on.

Maria: How about this Halter top and this denim mini skirt?

Amy: Didn't you just wear that on last year's spring fling party?

Maria: Yeah, so?

Amy: Maria, your one of the richest people who studied at our school.

Maria: And your point is?

Amy: My point is rich people on a date shouldn't repeat clothes.

Maria: Fine, You want it this way, you go look for clothes and I'll say what I think.

Amy: Ok, how about this pink halter dress and this cute cropped jacket.

Maria: Hey, I haven't worn those clothes ever since I bought it, I was supposed to wear it on the prom but John didn't ask me out so I just hang it there.

Amy: Well then wear it now.

Maria: Ok, as I change you go look for shoes for this outfit.

Amy: No problem, I could also look for your make up and accessories already.

Maria: Great idea, add the perfume too.

Amy: Ok less talking more changing.

Maria wore her outfit and look at herself at the mirror. I looked good she thought to herself but will John like this outfit I wore? Or he will just change his mind about how he felt for me. Maria sighed and went out of the closet and went to Amy.

Amy: I found pink ankle strap shoes that will match your out. Why with that face?

Maria: I don't know Amy; he might change his mind when he saw me in this outfit.

Amy: Don't think that way Ria, here put this on I just know he'll like you.  
Maria: Fine if he turns me down there's only 1 person I'll be blaming.

Amy: Whatever, we still have to put on your make up.

Amy applied a pink blush on, on Maria's cheeks. She added pink lipstick and a clear lip gloss to make her lips look kissable. Then she straightened Maria's hair and turned the mirror towards Maria.

Maria: OMG! Among the looks I had this is the best.

Amy: Enough complementing we still have to add some necklace and other accessories plus your perfume.

Maria: Ok just get the heart locket that is color pink and the silver bracelet that says RIA

Amy: How come? You have other great necklaces and bracelets.

Maria: Those were gifts from John.

Amy: I see, now let's go to perfume.

Maria: I'll just spray on Lacoste's touch of pink.

Amy: What's your reason for picking this perfume instead of Dolce, Ralph Lauren and your other perfumes?

Maria: That's the perfume I wore when John lend me his Jacket during our spring fling he said even though he already dry cleaned it my beautiful scent was still in it.

Amy: I understand. Now I better go now, tell me the details later or tomorrow.

Maria: Ok thanks for your help.

After 15 minutes Amy left John came to pick up Maria.

John: You look great

Maria: Thanks you look great too.

John: This is for you. I hope you like it.

Maria: Thanks.

_Sorry if I had to cut this scene down, anyway John and Maria's date will be on the next chapter. _


	3. Something has Change

Something has change

John and Maria had their dinner at T.G.I. Fridays there they talk about things friends would talk about. As their meal came in there was a silence. John made the move and broke the silence.

John: So Maria what do you like in a guy?

Maria: Well, I'd probably choose a guy who's good in charm and someone who knows a lot of things about me.

John: That's good.

Maria: How about you John what do you like in a girl?

John: I like it when a girl's pretty and smart. You know a girl who has beauty and brains.

Maria: Ha-ha! You got great taste in girls.

John smirked. He hoped that Maria got the idea that it was her he wants. They continued their dinner and after their splendid dinner John paid the bills. When they went out of the restaurant John drove to the beach. There they started walking while holding hands and they talk about their past relationships.

John: How many boyfriends did you have already Maria?

Maria: Already had 2 both of them cheated on me.

John: What a coincidence I also have 2.

Maria: Why broke up with them?

John: The first girl cheated on me and the 2nd one told she needed space and 1 week later I saw her making out with another guy.

Maria: That sucks.

John: I know. Well 3rd times the charm.

Maria: Excuse me?

John: Don't you get the idea? I'm asking you to be my girlfriend!

Maria: There's no doubt John I'm definitely saying yes!

Just as Maria said those words rain fell down. Maria felt really close to John and tried to make a move.

Maria: You know I always dreamed of kissing someone under the rain.

John: Me too.

Instead of Maria making the move John did it. He kissed her passionately. Maria moaned a little and smiled. John broke the kiss and he slapped her butt. John smirked and held Maria's arm and both of them ran together as they went to the car.

John drove Maria home and their date ended up with a big smile on both of their faces. It got better when Maria said her goodbye and John kiss her lightly on the lips.

_So what do you think? Please review!_


End file.
